Por cobardía
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi S x N Sasuke se alejó de Naruto haciéndole creer que solo lo utilizó para calmar sus instintos, pero se fue de su lado por otro motivo...


**Hola a todos, llevo un tiempo que no publico una historia Sasu x Naru, además de que creo que estoy algo oxidada Jejeje, pero bueno aquí les dejo este one-shot espero que les guste. **

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cursiva: recuerdos_

"hjhuhikb": pensamientos

_**Iuhunbubh: **_letra de canción

Disfruten el fic. Basado en la canción "Por cobardía" de Lila Deneken, aunque pueden escucharla en otras versiones.

_**Por cobardía **_

La aldea de Konoha se encontraba en sus mejores días, ningún problema estaba acechando ni amenazando, todo en ella estaba tranquilo aunque en un lugar de la misma había de todo, menos tranquilidad.

-Sasuke, no te vayas- rogaba un rubio con su rostro lleno de lágrimas

-Tengo que irme Naruto, "_Limitas mi espacio" _ aquí no encuentro lo que necesito- decía fríamente caminando hacia la salida sin mirar atrás

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice Sasuke? ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE HICE PARA QUE ME ABANDONES SIN DARME UNA EXPLICACIÓN?- se interpone en su camino mirándolo fijamente

El moreno suelta un suspiro de cansancio para empezar a hablar, Naruto comenzaba a fastidiarlo con su actitud de enamorada despechada.

-Todo fue un juego para mí. Lo nuestro no significó nada para mi, aunque me serviste para desestresarme un rato- sonríe cínico

-¿Co…cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Yo sentí tu amor hacia mí! Fue real-lo toma de la camisa intentando con ese acto desesperado hacerlo entrar en razón

-No fue mi culpa si te dejaste llevar por tus estúpidos sentimientos. Yo solo los utilicé para llegar a mi único propósito: destruirte junto con esta estúpida e inútil aldea- ríe maniáticamente dándole un golpe poderoso que deja inconsciente al rubio

Después de eso, no miró atrás. No se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado, de usarlo y de jugar con sus sentimientos aunque no sabía por qué tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

_**Por cobardía, me fui de ti**_

_**Por culpa mía, por egoísmo **_

_**Ya te perdí**_

_**Por cobardía. Huí de ti **_

_**Y qué ironía, aunque sonría**_

_**No soy feliz **_

***Un mes después***

La aldea prácticamente se estaba viniendo abajo. Sasuke había cumplido con su venganza de hacer caer a la gran y poderosa aldea de la hoja. Rió con sorna a pesar de estar malherido, atado y con la mayor parte de su chakra drenado, había acabado en gran medida con la gente de ese pueblo miserable.

-Uchiha Sasuke, quedas bajo arresto por traición y genocidio- esa voz… la reconocería en cualquier lugar

Miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la voz viendo algo que jamás creyó- o quiso ver en su vida: Naruto estaba ahí de pie viéndole indiferentemente mientras que Gaara lo abrazaba de la cintura como señal de que ahora el rubio estaba enamorado de alguien más.

_**Ahora te vi pasar**____**  
**__**Con alguien que te abrazó**____**  
**__**y como disimular**____**  
**__**Que mi alma se derrumbó**_

-Vaya, no tardaste en meterte con otro pero los escoges bien, tendrás una buena vida- usaba su sarcasmo hiriente para lastimar al rubio y hacerlo sentir mal, pero la verdad solo se lastimaba a sí mismo

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que no se atrevió a amar de verdad por miedo a que su orgullo saliera lastimado- habló el rubio fingiendo sentir lástima por el

Golpe bajo, un buen y merecido golpe bajo.

_**Yo pensé**____**  
**__**Que te podía reemplazar**____**  
**__**Tu creíste**____**  
**__**Que me ibas a olvidar**____****_

_**Yo jamás toqué otra piel**____**  
**__**Con tanto y Tanto amor**_

_**Y se bien**____**  
**__**Que aún extrañas mi calor**_

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo podía ser reemplazado como muñeca de trapo rota?- mirándolo fríamente haciendo que el muro de orgullo de Sasuke comenzara a caer como casa de naipes

-Aun me amas, se que vuelves loco de placer cuando te toco. Extrañas tenerme dentro de…

Golpe directo en la cara. Gaara ya no soportaba el ver cómo el bastardo trataba a su amado rubio como una prostituta.

-Déjalo Gaara, no vale la pena llenarse las manos de un cobarde que se le olvidó cómo amar a alguien de verdad. Llévenselo- dio media vuelta y se retiró con su nuevo amor haciendo lo mismo que el moreno: no mirar atrás nunca para verlo llorar

"Un cobarde que se le olvidó cómo amar a alguien de verdad" quedó anonadado por lo dicho de la boca del rubio importándole poco el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba mientras lo arrastraban al encierro permanente.

_**Te quise hablar**____**  
**__**Pero al llorar**____**  
**__**Mi voz calló**____**  
**__**Por cobardía yo**____**  
**__**Me olvidé de amar**_

Quería gritar que no se fuera, que lo perdonara por ser un estúpido miedoso egoísta y que se quedara a su lado. Pero el llanto, que creyó guardado y oprimido hace mucho tiempo fluía como río, callando su voz. Intentó gritar varias veces pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido; por lo que tuvo que verlo irse sin mirarlo, sin abrazarlo y sobre todo… sin amarlo.

Y todo por su maldita cobardía, ahora, pagaría las consecuencias cada día de su vida hasta la muerte.

**Fin **

**Ammm… creo que no quedó como one-shot pero bueno.**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Cuídense muchos y porfa dejen revis **


End file.
